Mal de Primavera
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Oneshot Slash Cuando Draco Malfoy dice ―y lo dice siempre― que prefiere los días nublados a los soleados, lo hace por una buena razón, que jamás admitirá. Pero esta vez no ha podido evitarla.


**Título:** Mal de Primavera

**Autora:** LadyVoldie

**Beta: **Sirem

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Desclaimers: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká

**Clasificación: **General

**Advertencias: **Parafilia sexual

**Rating: **NC-13/17

**Mal de Primavera**

― ¡Draco, te estás rezagando!

No se dignó a responder y siguió caminando tras el grupo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¡Dragón! En serio, podrías darte más prisa, llegaremos tarde…

Siguió sin responder y mandó a la chica una mirada feroz. ¿Y a él qué le importaba si llegaban tarde a _eso_?

Resopló.

"Claro que estaremos a la sombra, querido." Le había dicho la muchacha cuando expresó su preocupación de estar sometido bajo el Sol.

Estaban a punto de terminar el curso, los exámenes habían finalizado con éxito ―al menos para él―, y el tiempo los premiaba con una bonita jornada al aire libre, se acercaba el verano haciéndose notar.

Draco chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

"¡Hagamos un picnic!" quería matar a esa bocazas con sus manos. Obviamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Menos él.

¿Picnic? Por favor, eso es para críos o para románticos empalagosos. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir de _picnic_. Pero la maldita lo convenció. Oh, sí que lo convenció, y de la mejor de las maneras. Mil veces maldita.

Estaban a punto de dejar atrás el jardín interior cuando Draco se paró bajo el Sol, viéndolos marchar. Alzó la vista. Tembló, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

_Maldición._

Mordiéndose los labios miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de estudiantes alegres que habían coincidido en la idea de _picnic_. Masculló un par de insultos y se retiró a la sombra de un muro. Respiró fondo y divisó a lo lejos su grupo de compañeros que no se habían dado cuenta de su alejamiento. ¿Debía llegar hasta ellos? Había al menos treinta metros sin sombra… imposible.

Tragó fuerte.

"A la mierda con Pansy, yo me voy." Hizo un amago de volver sobre sus pasos cuando vio que había igual escasez de sombra que en la otra dirección.

Joder, joder, joder.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios y un par de chicas lo miraron asustadas. Apretó los puños. ¡Debía volver al castillo! Y no veía la forma posible, se sentía imbécil, y todo por culpa de ese Sol latente en el cielo.

Gruñó.

Tenía razón al preferir siempre los días nublados. Ahora más que nunca.

Decidió alejarse de la masa de gente, así al menos se evitaría sus miradas y la humillación en su rostro. Para ello, debía voltear el castillo y entrar por una puerta secundaria, que, además, lo dejaría más cercano a las mazmorras. Estaría a salvo.

Parecía en verdad un imbécil andando de sombra en sombra, como escondiéndose de alguien, en este caso de _algo_. Pero no fue capaz de evitarlo, de vez en cuanto. Iba empeorando. Se mordió los labios y no los dejó bajo la esperanza de que eso lo calmara.

Imposible.

Al rato, ya alejado de todo alumno, empezó a jadear. Intentó abrazarse a sí mismo, como si eso pudiera regular su respiración.

¡Llegaba tarde! ¡No se lo perdonarían esta vez, estaba seguro!

Harry corría por los corredores del castillo sin importar que lo detuvieran por ello. Hacía media hora que debía estar en las colinas de los sauces con Ron y Hermione pero… ¡Se durmió!

De nuevo.

Como casi todas las demás veces que habían decidido disfrutar de un día libre y sin presiones. Incluso Hermione, la traga libros.

Salió del castillo y aceleró el paso ―si eso era posible―, por esa salida apenas había nadie nunca y quedaba más cerca de los sauces. Dio la vuelta a una esquina y vio una figura en el suelo, contra la pared.

Parecía sollozar.

"¿Qué demonios…?" se acercó lentamente hacia ella y reconoció fácilmente el cabello rubio platinado. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, observándolo detenidamente, encorvado sobre sus rodillas. A salvo bajo la sombra del muro exterior del castillo, respiraba entrecortadamente. No sollozaba, determinó Harry.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, para nada del mundo quería encontrarse a Malfoy llorando a escondidas. Sería un compromiso.

No apartó la mirada, Malfoy no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Pudo ver que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la respiración acelerada pero haciendo un intento de calmarla, los puños apretados a sus lados, y algún gemido salía de sus labios. Lo vio tragar.

Un momento, ¿_gemidos_? ¿Malfoy estaba herido? Eso se ponía interesante.

Se aproximó unos pasos más y el slytherin tiró atrás la cabeza, contra la pared, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Así se notaba más su respiración, y el rubor en sus mejillas le daba un atractivo color al rostro.

Algo dentro de Harry se removió.

Dio los necesarios pasos para llegar a él, lentamente, sin querer sorprenderlo. Lo miró con detenimiento y notó que realmente debía estar sufriendo por algo, sus rodillas temblaban levemente, su respiración parecía calmarse poco a poco.

Se inclinó sobre él.

― ¿Malfoy? ―alargó la mano para zarandearlo, pero el rubio abrió los ojos tan rápidamente que se asustó.

― Lárgate, Potter ―se había tensado incontrolablemente. Su voz parecía profunda y forzada. Apretó los labios y lo miró con furia― ¡Vete!

Harry se tragó una respuesta mordaz e insultante y se arrodilló a su lado. El Héroe Mágico. Le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear y habló lentamente.

― ¿Estás herido, Malfoy? Te…

― ¡He dicho que te … largues! ―la última palabra fue más un jadeo que una orden. _Realmente_ había sido un jadeo.

Bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Se levantó ofendido y, sacudiéndose los pantalones, se alejó del rubio y dando la vuelta a otra esquina le echó una última ojeada.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Malfoy se había llevado una mano entre las piernas flexionadas, más bien sobre la entrepierna. Su cabeza aún contra el muro, los labios apretados y el rubor aún en sus mejillas.

Harry tardó un poco en entenderlo, o quiso no entenderlo a la primera, o quizás no quería entender por qué veía _eso_. ¿Malfoy se estaba _masturbando_?

¡Ah! Eso estaba mejor. Oh, sí, mucho mejor. Dejó ir el aire retenido en sus pulmones aliviado, olvidándose de la presencia de Potter segundos antes a su lado. Tenía un gran problema entre sus manos ―literalmente― y debía hacerse cargo de él lo más pronto posible o enloquecería.

El simple toque de su mano sobre los pantalones fue un gran alivio, pero, como cuando se tapa una herida con la mano esperando remitir el dolor éste va en aumento por el contacto; el alivio desapareció para sentir una excitación mayor.

Mil veces joder.

Esa maldita luz lo había excitado. El gustoso calor sobre su piel le había hecho suspirar y pararse bajo el Sol unos momentos para inspirar con fuerza, como queriendo retener esa sensación placentera sobre su cuerpo. Mal hecho. En unos momentos estuvo tan empalmado que dolía y huyó a resguardo bajo la sombra maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil.

Olvidó la tensión al escuchar la voz de Potter llamándolo preocupado, olvidó sus ojos curiosos con el ceño fruncido, como intentando adivinar lo que le ocurría. Y lo mandó a la mismísima mierda en ese mismísimo instante. Lo único que le faltaba era a ese imbécil en esos momentos.

Ah… la mano que había bajado después era tan agradecida… moviéndola lentamente sobre su excitación, sobre la ropa, y el roce era tan magnífico que dejó ir un leve jadeo de satisfacción. Era gratificante. Quizás nunca había apreciado tanto una automasturbación como esta vez, tendido contra un muro exterior del castillo, con una colina más allá de unos metros y una vista magnífica. Y a la sombra. Sobre todo.

Desabrochó lentamente los pantalones, lentamente pues no quería dejar escapar el placer de hacerlo así. Pantalones finos de entretemporada, ligeros sobre sus piernas y suaves como el algodón suele ser. Introdujo la mano, también bajo los boxers encontrando la erección entre sus dedos.

Soltó un suspiro y con los ojos cerrados empezó a masturbarse, arriba y abajo. Había abierto las piernas para un mejor movimiento, las dejó caer un poco, aún flexionadas y, bajándose un poco los pantalones, sacó el miembro.

Sonrió con gracia y siguió su faena. Debía decir que era bueno en eso.

De repente una mano agarró su brazo trabajador y se asustó, su chillido fue apresado por la otra mano de Potter sobre su boca.

Lo miró horrorizado. Potter volvía a estar a su lado, inclinado sobre él con una mirada indescriptible. Intentó apartar la mano que lo agarraba pero el moreno no soltó su agarre, sino que le hizo retirar su propia mano. La mano libre de Draco intentó desesperadamente sacárselo de encima golpeándolo en el pecho pero tampoco logró moverlo.

Otro gemido murió en su boca cuando la mano ajena tomo su miembro y empezó a seguir el trabajo que había interrumpido, con movimientos más rápidos que los que había dado él.

Abrió enormemente los ojos hacia Potter, pero no podía pensar en nada. Sólo sentía esa mano milagrosa que le sacaba gemidos mudos de sus labios, contra la mano fuere que lo aprisionaba. El gryffindor lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una ¿sonrisa? traviesa en los ojos, se mordía los labios nerviosamente y alternaba la mirada de su mano a sus ojos en un dije algo avergonzado.

Eso era _humillante_ para Draco. Jodidamente placentero y asquerosamente morboso. Quiso matar a Potter por hacerle sentir todo eso sin su permiso, y por haber mancillado así su intento desesperado de hacerse una paja con calma.

Pronto Draco lo olvidó todo. Estaba a punto de venirse, cerró los ojos cuando empezó a respirar dificultosamente y la mano sobre su boca se retiró para agarrar la que tenía agarrando la camisa de Potter, en un intento de aferrarse y alejarlo a la vez. Un último gemido salió al fin de sus labios con voz profunda pero no ronca, un gemido puro desde su interior.

Sus músculos se tensaron, cerró las rodillas en un acto reflejo y se vino en la mano del héroe mágico, manchándose la ropa también.

Perdió la fuerza en el cuerpo, cansado y se apoyó en el hombro del otro sin pensar en nada, cerrando los ojos mientras terminaban los últimos espasmos del orgasmo.

Un brazo lo agarraba por detrás, acercándolo hacia el cuerpo del gryffindor y la mano milagrosa soltó su miembro, ocultándolo bajo la ropa. Abrió los ojos y vio la mano extendida, palma arriba y adivinó que Potter se la estaba mirando, manchada de semen. Y adivinó también, al alejarse de su campo visual esa mano, que Potter la estaba _lamiendo_.

Quiso huir en ese mismísimo instante. Quiso transmutarse en agua y desaparecer bajo la tierra con tal de no imaginarse _eso_.

Era humillante. Sentía su propio rostro inundado por el rubor de la impotencia o la vergüenza, pero Potter no lo soltó. El maldito Héroe.

― Malfoy… ¿Estás bien? ―murmuró con algo de temor.

No, tampoco se dignó a responder esta vez. Se quedó quieto todavía, apoyado contra su pecho y mirando la nada. Ja, que se preocupara Potter un momento. Sí, que se preocupara por él tan sólo unos momentos. Cerró los ojos cansado.

Bien, Pansy y los demás debían estar histéricos buscándolo, aunque sabrían perfectamente que había vuelto al castillo ―aunque técnicamente no lo había logrado― porque _sabían_ que a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba el Sol. Odiaba el Sol. Siempre prefería los días nublados y huía a la sobra cada vez que un rayo de Sol se atreviera a rozar siquiera su piel.

Pero no sabían porqué. Ja, ni se lo diría jamás. Y a Potter tampoco le diría jamás porqué estaba allí, tendido en el suelo, excitado, autocomplaciéndose un día como ese.

― ¿No te gusta el Sol, Malfoy? ―eso era una risita. ¿Potter estaba _riéndose_ de él?

Gruñó de vuelta sin ánimos de pelea. No después del humillante placer que le había dado.

_No seas imbécil, Potter. ¿Quién odia aquello que lo excita tanto?_

Con ese pensamiento, Draco pensó en volver a tenderse a la luz, si con ello ganaba de nuevo esa experiencia.

**Fin**

**Notas finales: **

**Parafilia sexual: **_Patrón de comportamiento sexual en el que la fuente predominante de placer no se encuentra en la cópula, sino en alguna otra actividad._

**Actirastia**: _Excitación sexual proveniente de la exposición a los rayos del Sol._


End file.
